


12 Days of Rare-Pairs Prompts

by gobyrdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Gen, Multi, Rare Pairings, event, hq rare pair szn, hq12daysofrarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: This is an event I wanted to introduce to y’all because I want to read fanfiction from y’all lol. This is for the rare-pair lovers and multishippers!!This will be from December 13th to the 25th (like, those are the main days, but you can post whenever you'd like/can! I just want to read some fanfics of your favourite Haikyuu Rare-Pairs!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Ojiro Aran, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some clarifications, in case y'all want to read those <3

12 Days of Rare-Pairs! December 13th-December 25! I just want everyone to be given the chance to write/draw/do whatever they’d like with prompts! 

There can be angst (and some of these do imply angst) and you don’t have to complete every single day! I don’t even know if I can, but of course I’ll try! If you want alternative prompts/more depth, I can go into further detail via twitter or ao3 (if i post this on there)! If anyone sees this, pls tag me/@ me/ give me credit for the prompt, okay? I’ll be sure to read any and all stories/tweets/see any art! My twitter is @wrongtsukkihina if you want me to retweet your works! Thank you and have fun!!!

\- [ ] Day 1: Fireplace(Warmth)/Hot Cocoa  
\- [ ] Day 2: Pillow-fort/Pillow-fight  
\- [ ] Day 3: Bubble Baths/Conversations  
\- [ ] Day 4: Wish List/Finding Gifts  
\- [ ] Day 5: Heartache(Distance)/Travel  
\- [ ] Day 6: Naughty or Nice?  
\- [ ] Day 7: Broken Promises/Heartbreak  
\- [ ] Day 8: Meet the Parents  
\- [ ] Day 9: The Gift of Falling In Love (Again?)  
\- [ ] Day 10: The Great Baking Competition!  
\- [ ] Day 11: Holiday Preparations/Party  
\- [ ] Day 12: Gifts of Love/Relaxation

Rules:

1\. Your work has to centre around a rare-pair. This event is for us because we don't get enough content lol

2\. If you choose to do this, if y'all could credit me that would make me happy (and if I'm able to tweet about your fics, that'd make me happy, too : ) -I want ppl to see your works )

3\. Smut/NSFW is permitted IF and ONLY IF you are using the characters from the present time of the manga. When it ended, they were adults and I'd like for adult content to be written only about adults (primarily because I'm 19 and I don't like reading stuff regarding the characters as high schoolers). I honestly can't stop you from breaking this rule (don't let this deter you from following it) but if you are writing about the characters as high schoolers, please use tags appropriately. I also won't be reading or promoting your fic, even if you ask me to. Not trying to sound rude, btw!! I just don't feel comfortable with that. Love y'all!!

4\. Try your best to incorporate something from the prompts. For example, with Day 7's prompt, you could write about how Kageyama (for example) promised Yamaguchi that he'd be able to make it and celebrate the holidays with him but thing after thing starts getting in the way and Yamaguchi is heartbroken. Or for Day 4, you could write about how Suga and Asahi are trying to find the perfect gifts for one another and they wind up bumping into each other while shopping, so they (poorly) try to cover up what they were doing! These are pretty vague, so I've come to realize as I'm writing this section, but I don't want to be so specific that y'all lose creative freedom. 

If you want or need me to go into greater detail on what these prompts mean, or even have any questions, I'll be reading comments and I'll add more for clarity! Chances are, if you have a question, another person has the same or a similar one! Don't be afraid to reach out! I just wanted an excuse to read and write more TsukiHina fics lmaooo <3


	2. Clarifications!

Here are some clarifications I wanted to add based upon some comments I received!

1\. Sorry for not being clear with this but you can write about any rare-pair you'd like! Based on the tags, it looks like it has to be the ones in there but I literally just started typing some rare-pair ships so more ppl could see this lol. 

2\. You can focus on as many rare-pairs as you'd like! If you want to write about your favourite ship, feel free to do so, and if you're a multishipper, write about all the ships you'd like! Also, if you do multiple days, you don't have to focus on that one ship for all of them. You can write the prompt about any ship! So, for example (bc I feel as though I'm wording this weird), let's say my Day 1 is about AsaSuga, my Day 2 is about KuroDai, my Day 3 is TsukkiHina, so on and so forth for as many rare-pairs as I'd like! The same goes for you! Write about whatever ship you'd like!

3\. The main ship has to be a rare-pair but, if you want to have any background ships, you can do so! So like, let's say one of my stories is TsukkiHina focused and I want DaiSuga to be in there! I can do that and so can you! But your fic has to centre around a rare-pair (or rare-trio, or rare-quad, etc lol). : D

4\. Don't feel obligated to do every single day. I don't even know if I can tbh lmaoo. But don't stress over not completing every single day bc this is meant to be fun and enjoyable!

5\. The tag that will be for this event is hq12daysofrarepairs! And to credit me, you can write my @ on here (@gobyrdie) or my twitter @ (@wrongtsukkihina)! I can't wait to read your stories!!


End file.
